Oh
by Munro.Chambers.G
Summary: What if Clare tells Eli something, and all he can say is oh.
1. OH

**CLARE'S POV**

**His smirk. His hair. His Green Eyes. He was just so charming. When I saw him my heart jumped out of my chest. We flirted, but we 'danced around each other' like Adam had said. Adam was tired of me talking about Eli, so he convinced me to say something.**

**I didn't know how I was going to do this. I knew I had to do this soon because I couldn't hold it in any more. We were at my house doing an assignment, and I just had to speak up.**

"**Eli."**

**He turned his head toward me, and looked up at me. "Yes, Blue Eyes."**

"**I like you."**

**He smirked. "I like you too, you're a really good friend."**

**I sighed. "No, Eli you don't get it. I like you. I mean I actually like you."**

"**Oh." Then he left. **


	2. I'm Sorry

**ELI'S POV**

**I liked spending time with Clare. She was funny, smart, and beautiful. It was silence until Clare spoke up.**

"**Eli." She had said my name.**

**I turned my head and met her beautiful eyes. Man, what those eyes could really do something to me. "Yes, Blue Eyes."**

"**I like you."**

**I smirked. Clare and I are really good friends. "I like you too, you're a really good friend."**

**She rolled her eyes. "No, Eli you don't get it. I like you. I mean I actually like you."**

"**Oh." Then I left. I was shocked. I really didn't know what to do.**

******The Next Day*********

I walked up to the doors of Degrassi and saw Adam at his locker.

"**Adam I need your help."**

"**You sound serious. So what's up."**

"**I am serious. I was at Clare's house last night at she said something."**

"**Ok what did she say?"**

"**She said she liked me."**

"**Oh." Adam couldn't make eye contact. Eli noticed.**

"**Adam is there something you have to tell me?"**

"**Nope, nothing." He said it kind of fast.**

"**Adam."**

"**I don't know anything, so just drop it."**

"**Fine, but what do I do about Clare. I can't avoid this."**

**Adam looked up. "Speak of the devil."**

**Clare walked up. "Adam." she said. "Eli." she didn't make eye contact.**

**I sighed. "Clare, I think we should talk."**

**Adam got the hint, "I think I should leave."**

**Before he could go Clare stopped him, "No, I think you should stay. Right, Eli were all FRIENDS here." **Putting emphasizes on friends.

"**Clare it doesn't have to be like this."**

"**Oh yes. Yes it does, Eli. You wanted this." She yelled.**

"**You put a bomb on me, Clare. How am I suppose to react."**

She was now crying. I didn't want to see her cry.

"**Eli I put my heart out to you, and you broke it. What am I suppose to do. I can't go back to normal and pretend nothing happened."**

Now I felt bad. I didn't want to see her like this.

"**I'm so sorry Clare. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."**

"**You. You didn't mean for any of this to happen. You're the cause of this."**

She was about to walk off until I grabbed her.

"**I'm sorry." I told her.**

"**I'm sorry too. I can't be friend with you."**

She and Adam then left. I couldn't help, but replay her words, _"I'm sorry too. I can't be friend with you."_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! 5 Reviews = 1 chapter ;) **


	3. Perfection

**CLARE'S POVIt was going to be so hard, not being friends with Eli. We were English partners and friends. He just didn't understand.**

"**Clare." Adam had said.**

**I turned to look at him.**

"**Its kind of Guys Night."**

"**Oh. I totally understand. Your still friends with him, and I don't have a problem with that. If you want to go to Guys Night with him, then go." I smiled**

**Adam got up and said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Then he left.**

**ADAM'S POV**

**I was in the car when Eli called.**

"**Are you still coming to Guys Night?" he asked**

"**Yeah I just left Clare….. I meant I just left the park, yeah the park." I was an idiot.**

"**Adam its totally cool, you can say her name. I'll see you soon."**

**Then he hung up. **

**I arrived at Eli's and he looked a mess. His eyes were baggy, and he looked like he needed a friend.**

**ELI'S POV**

**Adam walked in and automatically began with the questions, "Eli are you okay."**

"**No. I screwed up big time and I am going to loose the most important thing to me since Julia."**

**Adam raised his eyebrows.**

"**Adam will you help me? I need to get her back."**

"**Ok I'll help you and I have the perfect plan."**

"**Ok, and what's that?"**

"**Did you do the English assignment?"**

"**No. Why? What does that have to do with getting Clare back?"**

"**Everything. The assignment is to write if you could go back and fix something what would it be."**

"**Ok. Can we go to the Dot first I'm hungry."**

"**Sure. Then straight to work.'**

"**Ok, Mom."**

**We drove to the Dot and walked in to see Clare. Adam walked up to her, and began to sit down. What was he doing? I went with. **

"**Do you mind if we sit here." Adam said.**

**She looked up. Then she looked at me.**

"**Yeah. I was just leaving." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Clare you don't have to leave."**

"**Yeah, I think I do."**

**With that she left.**

"**This is going to be harder than what I thought." I told Adam.**

"**She just needs space."**

"**Yeah. I guess she does." I sighed.**

*****Hours Later******

**Later that night I worked on my assignment. This was probably the best paper I had written. Man I hope this works.**

******The Next Day********

**I pulled up to Degrassi with a smile on my face. I went to Adam's locker. He read the essay.**

"**Eli. This is definitely going to work."**

*******English Class********

"**Students today you will be editing each others work, so get with your partners and start." Ms. Dawes said. I smirked.**

**I handed my paper to Clare, and she did the same.**

**CLARE'S POV**

**Though I'm avoiding Eli, we have to discuss the assignment. He handed me his paper and I did the same.**

**I started to read.**

_**My mistakes to me have always been careless. I don't care what I do, say, or act. I do things, and say things I don't mean, but this time I screwed up. Blue Eyes. Curly, Short hair. Beautiful. That sounds perfect. I messed up with perfection. There is no going back, now. She probably hates me. I don't blame her, but I wish I could fix it. She told me something, I misunderstood and then we she helped me understand and then I said OH. Oh was all I could say. I meant to say I don't like you, I LOVE YOU, but I didn't and that was my mistake. Even if I go back in time, I don't know I could fix it. She is so wonderful I can't help, but make mistakes around her. She is the best thing that has happened **_

_**in a long time, and I don't want that to change EVER.**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! 5 REVIEWS = 1 Chapter**_


	4. Questions & Kisses

CLARE'S POV

I read Eli's paper, and couldn't help, but start crying. Eli saw me and rushed over across the table.

"Are you ok, Blue Eyes?"

I nodded my head. "I think we should talk."

Eli nodded. The bell rang, and I went to exit the room, when I felt a pair of hands intertwining with my hands. I smiled.

Then Eli whispered in my ear, "Wanna skip?" He sent chills down my spine. I nodded. We got in Morty and started to drive. We drove in silence. We arrived at the park.

He opened my door, and grabbed my hand. I started to get goose bumps.

"Do I make you nervous, Blue Eyes?"

"No, well yes, but that's no why I'm shivering."

"Then why are you?" We were now sitting on a bench.

"I'm cold, and forgot my jacket at home."

"Oh, then we're going to have fix that, correct?"

Before I could answer his puzzling question, he was taking off his jacket and handing it to me.

"I can't take your jacket, you'll be cold." I muttered.

"Take it please. You don't want to see me beg."

"I kind of do." I said sarcastically.

"Well that's not going to happen. Now put the jacket on. PLEASE."

I put the jacket on. "Only for you." I winked.

ELI'S POV

I smirked. "I have questions. You probably do too, so let's start."

"OK." She answered.

"What are you thinking?"

"Honestly, I'm thinking about the paper you wrote."

"Did you like it?"

She sighed. "Of course I did, but…." She didn't finish.

"But, What?"

She looked in my eyes. There was a long pause.

"What's on your mind, Blue Eyes?"

"I did like the paper, but I wander if it was just for my amusement, or you meant every word you said."

I kissed her. The kiss had so much passion.

"Wow." she said.

"Yeah. Now does that answer your question."

"Kind of. I have a question for you Green Eyes."

"ok?"

"Do…."sigh "Do you really love me?" She looked at the ground.

Eli smirked. " Hey look at me. I Elijah Goldsworthy, love you Clare Edwards."

She smiled. "You better. Oh, and I guess I love you." she winked.

Then we kissed. "I think it's time I get you home, Blue Eyes." I whispered sending chills through her.

"If you must." Then I grabbed her hand and we headed toward the car.

We were in the car, me driving with one hand, and my other hand intertwined with Clare's.

I arrived at Clare's house, and nobody was home. I walked her to the door.

"Eli."

"Yes, Blue Eyes."

"When I told you I liked you why did you say oh."

"Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had? Honestly, I was scared. I was scared to love anyone after Julia. I know I liked you, but I wasn't good enough for you, I still don't know if I'm good enough for you."

"Hey. Listen to me. You are everything I could imagine. After KC I didn't know I could find someone that would be right for me. You aren't right for me, you're perfect for me."

I kissed her.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked

"It helps that your hot." She laughed.

"I guess it does. I think I should leave before your parents come home."

"OK." I kissed her.

"Oh and Green Eyes."

"Yeah."

"I had a great time today."

"Me too."

REVIEW! REVIEW! You know the drill 5 Reviews = 1 Chapter ;)


	5. Fireworks

**CLARE'S POV**

**I woke up got dressed. I still had Eli's jacket over my white v-neck with a grey cardigan and black skinny jeans. I was about to head out until I saw a hearse out in front of my house. **

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Not happy to see me Blue Eyes?" He raised his eyebrows.**

"**I'm always happy to see you, but my paren….."**

"**Left for work already."**

"**Great my boyfriend is a stalker."**

"**Ouch lady. You never told me you had a boyfriend." he smirked.**

"**Yeah, he's kind of cute, sarcastic, and funny."**

"**He seems like a good guy. Would he mind if I kiss you."**

"**Would he?"**

"**I don't think so." He kissed me.**

"**Wow my girlfriend is a good kisser."**

"**Is she pretty?"**

"**She is gorgeous. She needs to get to school, though."**

"**Oh then maybe you should take her."**

"**Maybe I should."**

**With that he opened the door for me, and we headed to Degrassi. We arrived at Degrassi and Eli had opened my door, and he slipped his fingers in with mine.**

"**Green Eyes, unless you plan on getting your second detention this week, I would unlace your fingers with mine."**

"**This detention would be so worth it." I blushed.**

"**Yeah, but wouldn't you rather spend time with your girlfriend after school."**

"**Fine, but I think my girlfriend owes me a kiss."**

"**Oh does she?" With that I kissed him.**

**We walked to Adam's locker.**

"**Hey." Eli said.**

"**Hey Eli."**

"**Hey Clare." He looked toward me. Then at Eli.**

"**Adam staring is rude."**

"**Is that Eli's jacket."**

"**Umm yeah. He kind of let me wear it yesterday."**

"**Speaking of yesterday, where were you guys?"**

"**Umm I felt sick." I lied. I started to cough.**

"**Yeah me too." Eli chimed in.**

"**Cut the crap, am I a third wheel or not."**

"**You're not a third wheel." I said.**

"**So you guys aren't together?" He rose his eyebrows.**

"**Oh we are together." Eli said.**

"**So, I am a third wheel, exactly."**

"**No your not, we act the same as we did before this time, we will just be holding hands, kissing, and talking cute to each other. Is that right Blue Eyes?" **

"**Sounds right to me Green Eyes."**

"**So do you guys want to go to The Dot after school?"**

**Eli looked at me.**

"**Well we kind of had plans, but you can join us."**

"**No thanks I don't feel like seeing you two love birds, sucking face."**

"**Why don't you invite Fiona. You talk about her a lot, maybe she would want to come."**

"**Fine, I will."**

"**Let's get to class."**

******In Class*******

"**Today you guys will write a essay on how meeting new people has effected your life. Get with your partners and start."**

**I already started to write I knew exactly what to write.**

**I love meeting new people. I met a new guy a couple of weeks ago. He ran over my glasses. He then commented on my eyes. Then I found out he was in my English class. He was amazing. I honestly was out of words when I met him. Then he became my best friend.**

"**Wow, Blue Eyes. A lot of writing, I think you're almost done."**

"**Um yeah. I guess. So what are you writing about Green Eyes?"**

"**Not what, but who.."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**I'm writing about you silly."**

"**Oh I hope only good things."**

"**There is no bad things I could write about you."**

"**And why so."**

"**Because your amazing and I love you just the way you are."**

**He then kissed me.**

"**Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, not that I don't like a good story about Romeo and Juliet, but the bell has rung."**

**I blushed.**

"**Did you hear the bell ring?" I asked Eli.**

"**No, because when we kiss, all I could hear is fireworks."**

**I started to blush. Then I stomped away.**

"**Blue Eyes?"**

**Why did Clare stomp away? Predictions? And 5 Reviews= 1 chapter **

**If you have any suggestion, I would love to hear them…. ;)**


	6. Confusion

**ELI'S POV**

**Confusion. That is what I felt. I was so confused when Clare stormed off. I didn't know why she could be mad or upset at me so I was going to figure out. She's never done this before, so what is wrong with her?**

**The bell rang. I needed to find Clare.**

**She was sitting on the hood of Morty. Damn she was so sexy.**

**"Hey Blue Eyes."**

**"So you managed not to get detention so you could hang out with your girlfriend. By the way, where is she Green Eyes?"**

**"She is right in front of me. She is so sexy it is hard to miss her."**

**She blushed. Then I walked up to her and kissed her.**

**She sighed.**

**"What's wrong Blue Eyes?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Clare you are a horrible liar. So, the truth. What is bothering you?"**

**"Fine. But can we go somewhere private."**

**"Your house?"**

**"Sure that sounds perfect."**

**"Your parents aren't going to be home?"**

**"No they have some arrangaments they have to make."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that what is bothering you?"**

**"Umm, no."**

**"Ok, then."**

**With that Eli was driving to my house. He only drove with one hand like normal, holding my hand in his. I moved my thumb back in forth over his hand. This is where is wanted to be. We arrived at my house and I opened the door. Eli soon followed behind.**

**"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked.**

**"No, we need to talk about earlier."**

**"What about earlier. When we told Adam we were a couple? When you walked me to class? When you said all of those sweet things in class?"**

**"No Clare. When you stormed off earlier. When you sighed after school. Do you recall?"**

**"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said**

**"Clare please stop avoiding the subject."**

**"Ok. Fine."**

**"Eli you love me for who I am, right?"**

**"Yeah. Of course. What's going on?"**

**"I have beliefs. That is a part of me."**

**"I know. That is a big part of you, and that what makes me love you even more."**

**"Eli when you say sweet stuff, and just be you, you make me want you."**

**"You already have me, babe. So what's the problem?"**

**"No, Eli you don't understand. You make me want you, want you."**

**"Oh."**

**"Is that bad or good? We haven't been together for along time. And I don't know if you feel the same?"**

**I smirked. She is just soo adorable.**

**I kissed her. Then I moved down to her neck. I found a spot and started biting. Clare moaned. Then I stopped and looked in her eyes. She whimpered. I laughed.**

**"Does that answer your question?"**

**"No."**

**I started kissing her. I took off my jacket, she was still wearing. She nodded. I guess I already knew the answer, but I was making sure. I slipped on top of her. I then I slowly unbuttoned her cardagian. She then took off my shirt, and she was on top. She started placing kisses on my stomach and down. She then tugged on my pants. I hepled take them off, and I did the same to her. **

**"I want you Clare, more than ever." I whispered in her ear.**

**She smiled. Then I got back on top of her and started to kiss her. I unclapsed her bra, and started sucking on the right nipple.**

**"OH MY GOD." Somebody had walked in.**

**Who was the person who walked in? I would love to hear your ideas and predictions. 5 Reviews= 1 Chapter ;) Luv ya all...**


	7. Stars & Compliments

**ELI'S POV**

**Clare and I were on the couch exploring every inch of eachothers bodies.**

**"OH MY GOD!" That startled the both of us.**

**I was still on top of her.**

**I got off of her and she hid her chest.**

**Adam and Fiona were standing there.**

**I got up and put my pants on.**

**CLARE'S POV**

**Great some one walked in on me and Eli. Half Naked. Adam and Fiona.**

**I got on my bra and a shirt, but couldn't find my pants.**

**"I'm sorry." I said.**

**Fiona laughed. "I love you lace underwear, where did you get it?"**

**"Thanks and Victoria Secret. It has a matching bra."**

**"That's so cute. I just got a cute pair of..."**

**"Girls!" Adam yells. He turns to Fiona. "How can you be talking about underwear, when you, like me should be blinded."**

**She laughs."Well, one WE are the ones who walked in on THEM. Secondly, her underwear is cute, very cute."**

**"We have to get going . So I suggest I go and find my pants. Eli, will you help me get dressed?"**

**"Yeah, but I rather help you get undressed." I blushed.**

**"ELIJAH! Shutup or going to be in trouble!"**

**"Oh yes Edwards, Please Spank me!"**

**I laughed and he did too.**

**Eli and I went up to my room and I changed into a short black dress. I put on a pair of black heels to match.**

**Eli watched me get dressed. **

**"Staring is rude. Haven't you ever heard that?"**

**"Well, if what i'm staring at is as beautiful as you, you would be staring too."**

**I blushed. He grabbed my hand, and he led me downstairs.**

**We left and headed out. Eli drove to this restaurant called, 'à la belle étoile.'**

**Eli took me here once and ever since then it has been my favorite restaurants.**

**Eli opened the door for me and held my hand. He opened the restaurant door. "Goldsworthy." He told the receptionist.**

**They pointed us to our table, were Eli and I sat on one side and Adam and Fiona sat on the other.**

**"You look so beautiful tonight." Eli told me**

**"Thank you."**

**Adam scoffed. **

**"Adam is there something wrong?" Fiona asked.**

**"Besides the obvious, nothing." He said pointing to Eli and I.**

**Fiona laughed. "No their cute. I wish I had something like them to."**

**"Why haven't you found somebody?" Eli asked.**

**"I have."**

**"Who?" Adam asked.**

**"Oh. This guy. You all know him. He is nice. He is a real prince charming. He even invited me to dinner." Adam smirked.**

**"Well this guy seems like a real keeper."**

**"I hope so."**

**The waiter came up and asked if we wanted dessert. Adam and Fiona ordered.**

**"Can we have one cheesecake?" Eli asked.**

**The waiter nodded. **

**I then put my hand on Eli's thigh, and started rubbing it. Then I moved down to his area.**

**Eli moaned.**

**Adam looked down.**

**"REALLY CLARE."**

**I looked away innocently. Then I turned to Eli.**

**I whispered in his ear,"Maybe we could finish this at my house."**

**The waiter came with the desserts. I got a text.**

_**Eat fast... I would rlly like to get u home... ;)**_

**I giggled.**

**Eli started to feed me.**

**"Eli are you in a rush?" Adam asked.**

**"No. Why would you ask?"**

**"Because you just scarfed a cheescake down Clare's mouth."**

**"Well, Clare has to get home."**

**"Why would Clare have to get home if her parents aren't gonna be there for like two months?"**

**Fiona got the hint and whispered in Adam's ear.**

**"Oh. You two disgust me."**

**We chuckled. Eli payed the bill. We got outside.**

**"It's really cold out here." Fiona said.**

**Adam took his jacket off and put it on her.**

**"Why thank you."**

**"No problem, Princess Fiona."**

**"Maybe, we should go to the park and go stargazing."**

**"That sounds wonderful." Eli said.**

**"That does sound wonderful." Adam and Fiona chimed in.**

***At The Park***

**"Wow. Beautiful." Eli said.**

**"It is beautiful out tonight." I said.**

**"I wasn't talking about the stars."**

**I blushed.**

**"You know Goldsworthy, you don't have to say sweet stuff to get in my pants."**

**ADAM'S POV  
**

**"The stars are beautiful." Fiona said.**

**"Not as beautiful as you." I said.**

**"You really are too good to me." Fiona said.**

**"You deserve it." Then I kissed her. She kissed back. The kiss was simple and sweet.**

**"Princess Fiona, will you be my girlfriend."**

**"Of course." And with that she kissed me.**

**Someone coughed. Eli. I was going to kill him.**

**"It's time I get this pretty girl home." He said looking at Clare.**

**"Me too." And I intertwined Fiona's and mine fingers.**


	8. AN1

**Authors Note **

**I need reviews to help me figure out where I'm going with this story. I would like to continue this story, with this next chapter ending in an 'OH' converstation. If I get no reviews saying what to do, I would have to end this story...**

**ALSO... I would like 4 u guys to read my other story: Distant Hearts... I'm also going to make a new three or four shot called 'The Notebook'**

** *Luv yu guys***


	9. AN2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'M SRRY 4 THE 2ND AUTHORS NOTE, BUT I HAVE COME TO A DECISION. **I AM NOT ENDING THE STORY. I WILL NEED UR GUYS HELP THOUGH...**

**I HAVE TWO ALREADY TYPED CHAPTERS, WITH TWO DIFFERENT SCENARIOS. I WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW UR FAVORITE.. AND LET ME TELL U THESE IDEAS MITE SOUND SAD, BUT THE STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING :)**

**1)ELI TELLS CLARE THAT HE DOESN'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HER AND SHE SAYS OH AND THEY GET INTO A HUGE FIGHT**

**2)CLARE IS PREGNANT,BUT LOOSES THE BABY AFTER GETTING KICKED IN THE STOMACH, BY A MYSTERY PERSON, AND WHEN ELI FINDS OUT HE SAYS OH AND LEAVES**

**I LOVE YOUR OPINIONS... AND I WILL POST EITHER CHAPTER VERY SOON**


	10. A Txt Tht Ends In OH

**The 2nd one won... I thought about it over and over again... and I decided tht I had 2 rewrite the chapter... Thnk u 4 ur Reviews... Hope U like the Chptr...**

**CLARE'S POV**

**It was morning when I woke up removing myself from Eli's grip and jolting to the bathroom. I crouched down and hovered over the toilet, and threw up my guts. This had been my third time the week I had thrown up. Eli like usual, woke up, and held my hair back. I hated that he had to see me likes this. I brushed my teeth and layed back down with Eli again. Eli lays without no shirt on. He only wears a necklace that has my purity ring on it. After Eli and I had sex three weeks ago, I gave it to him.**

**"Are you okay, Blue Eyes?"**

**"As long as I'm with you I will be."**

**"Really Clare?"**

**"What?"**

**"I am suppose to say the sweet things and your the one who is suppose to blush."**

**I giggled. He then kissed my forehead.**

**He got up and was about to leave the room.**

**"Where you going, Green Eyes?"**

**"I am going to make you and I breakfast, if that is okay with you."**

**"My parents wont be home for another four months, so if you want to make me breakfast for four months I would be okay with it."**

**"I'd get you the moon, Blue Eyes, if you wanted it."**

**"No, I already have everything I want."**

**"Again Clare. I say the sweet stuff, you do the blushing."**

**"Oh yeah. Well, I am going to go take a shower and since, you are making breakfast, I guess you can not join me."**

**"Clare Edwards,was that invintation?"**

**"Only if you want it to be."**

**"Screw Breakfast! It can wait... There is not many times Clare Edwards, INVITES me to take a shower with her."**

**"I'll race you." I say and with that, I take off to the shower.**

**After Eli and I take our shower, he made breakfast. **

**"Wow, have I told you how sexy you look cooking right now."**

**"Have I told you how sexy you look in my shirt."**

**Eli and I then ate breakfast.**

**We layed on the couch. We sat down and watched the tv.**

**I soon fell asleep.**

***Five Hours Later***

**I found myself in my bed with a note by me.**

_Dear Clare,_

_You still look beautiful when you sleep. I will be back in a hour or so. I have to run some errands. I love you._

_Eli_

**I decided that I would do assignment, while waiting for him. **

***Forty-Five Minutes Later***

**I finished the assignment and was about to date it, when I realized I did not know the date. I looked at the calendar and noticed the date. I dropped everything from my hands. I had done the math. This. Could. Not. Be. Happening. I grabbed my cell phone, my keys, and my wallet.**

**I went into the store and bought eight pregnancy test.**

**I came home and Eli wasn't home.**

**I went straight to the bathroom. I took the first one. It said to wait three minutes. I saw the result. I waited three minutes and took the next one. I waited three minutes for each and got the same result each time.**

**I got my phone and I text Eli. **

_Where are you? I miss you :))_

**I sat on the floor and cried.**

_I am hanging out with Adam. We are going to have Guys Night. I will be there in the morning. I miss u 2 :)_

**I text Eli back.**

_I KINDA NEED YOU HEre. I HAVE 2 TLK 2 U!_

**I got a text back a minute or two after.**

_Clare, I want to hang with Adam. Cnt u tell me it 2mrrw?_

**I was now angry.**

_U cnt just stop by 4 one minute.. It's IMPORTANT!_

He then text back_._

_WHTS SOOO IMPORTANT U CNT TELL ME 2MRRW?_

**I couldn't think**_._

_WHT'S IMPORTANT ELI? I'M HAVING UR BABY THTS WHTS IMPORTANT! DONT EVEN BOTHER 2 SHOW UP 2MRRW I DNT WANT 2 C UR FACE..._

**He text back one word.**

_OH._

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! I WANT 2 HEAR UR REVIEWS! GOOD OR BAD!_**


	11. My Everything

**ELI'S POV**

**Clare had text me.**

_I KINDA NEED YOU HEre. I HAVE 2 TLK 2 U!_

**I text her back.**

_Clare, I want to hang with Adam. Cnt u tell me it 2mrrw?_

**She then text again.**

_U cnt just stop by 4 one minute.. It's IMPORTANT!_

**I text her back, I was just there. What can be so important?**

_WHTS SOOO IMPORTANT U CNT TELL ME 2MRRW?_

**My phone vibrated.**

_WHT'S IMPORTANT ELI? I'M HAVING UR BABY THTS WHTS IMPORTANT! DONT EVEN BOTHER 2 SHOW UP 2MRRW I DNT WANT 2 C UR FACE..._

**I can only text back one word.**

_OH._

**I now felt like an ass. I had went to Adam's to plan for Clare's and I anniversery.**

**It was two weeks away and I wanted it to be perfect. This time I really messed up. This is not going to be easy. I can not apologize. This needs fixing beyond an apology. All I could think is, Clare is a lone at her house with our baby.**

**I grabbed my keys.**

**"Eli, where are you going?" Adam asked.**

**"I messed up, I need to fix things."**

**With that I left. I drove fast. I drove past the speed limits. I couldn't think of anything else, but being with Clare. She needed me. The baby needs me.**

**I finally arrive at Clare's. I let myself in. I already know where the key is.**

**I walked around the house. I walked upstairs to Clare's room. I have to comfort her. She is not going to want to see me. I know that for a fact.**

**I stepped in Clare's room and she wasn't in there. The bathroom door was opened and I entered.**

**There was sticks on the floor, on the counter, everywhere. Clare was on the bathroom floor sleeping. I looked at the tests, all eight of them said positive.**

**I grabbed Clare from off the floor and carried her to her bed. I layed her so she was facing the ceiling and on her back. I layed next to her. She kept trying to roll around, but I always rolled her back.**

**It was another thirty minutes until she woke up.**

**"Hey Sleepy Head." I said to her.**

**"Eli, what are you doing here." she said codly.**

**"I am here, because I want to be here. I want to be here with you and our baby."**

**"Why are you doing this to me?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I told you I like you and you said,'OH.' I told you I was having your baby, and then again you use those charming words of yours, 'OH'. So please tell me, why are you doing this?"**

**"When you told me you liked me I was shocked. Just like when you told me you were pregnant."**

**"So everytime, I tell you something shocking, you are going to say, 'oh'?"**

**"Clare." I sighed.**

**"Eli, I need to know you are here for me. I need to know you are going to be here when I need you."**

**"Clare,I love you. I do. But a baby is a big responsibilty.****"**

**"No buts, Eli. This is your child. You loved me before I had a child inside me, so why can't you love us."**

**"Clare, that's not what i'm saying."**

**"Then what are you saying Eli? Come on Eli, Please explain to me this, because I am afraid I do not understand." She was now sitting up.**

**"I love you, I do, but how are we going to do this? We are in highschool." I couldn't look at her.**

**"Hey look at me, we are in this together. We are a team. We don't have all the answers now. We are in highschool. It doesn't matter. Eli don't you want this? Don't you want all three of us?"**

**"I do. I want you guys more than ever, but I wanted this to happen later in life. You will be a teen mom. I just don't want this to tear us a part."**

**"Our baby is not a this, Eli!"**

**"Clare, calm down. I care about you and this baby. I want us to be a family. I love you. I love this baby."**

**"Eli, I want to believe you, trust me I do. Tonight, if you are going to stay, you can stay in the guest bedroom. I need to be alone. I need some time to think."**

**"Clare, don't do this."**

**"Eli, I love you. I just need time to think. I am not going to leave you. I just need space."She kissed me on the cheek. She sighed.**

**With that, I went to her guest bedroom.**

**CLARE'S POV**

**I needed some space from Eli. I wanted to believe that he wanted this baby. Once he left I got dressed into my pajajmas. I layed down in bed and I got a text.**

_Goodnight Blue Eyes. I love you. Goodnight Baby. I hope to see both of you guys in the morning._** :))**

**I smiled. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I couldn't lay on my stomach, like I would like to. I needed him here with me. I needed him to be with me. I loved him and he loves us. So why is it so hard to believe that he wants this. **

**I go to the guestroom and sit at the edge of the bed.**

**"I can't sleep." I started to cry.**

**"Come here Blue Eyes, you can sleep with me."**

**I jumped into his arms and kept on crying.**

**"Eli, I don't want you to leave me. I love you. I don't want you to leave."**

**"I won't Clare. I will always be with you. ALWAYS AND FORVER."**

**"Eli?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm scared."**

**"Me too, Blue Eyes, me too. But I can tell you something. You have me. And I promise that I will always be here. I love you more than ever. Remember, I will get you the moon if you asked."**

**"Remember what I said, Eli. I have everything I have ever wanted,plus a new addition."I said putting his and my hand on my stomach.**

**"Clare you are my everything and I can't picture my life without you. The three of us is what I need."**

**And with that I fell sound asleep in Eli's arms.**


	12. Continuation

After a long time of not writing and then reviewing my previous work I might continue this story. My viewers brought so much joy to my writing, So I will leave it up to you guys to determine if I should continue this story, Review for a shout out. And look for some of my new stories that I will be posting up. I am glad to be back. (:


End file.
